Fallen Angel
by OtterTales
Summary: What will happen when Quartz the Fallen Angel comes crashing out of the sky? She meets a human and they run away together. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angels are creatures that look like dogs with wings and feathers. Their heads completely resemble wolves with large ears. Their bodies haves often and lighter colored fur. They have huge wings about two times the length of the Angel. They have long fluffy tails and very expressive eyes.

Quartz was a Fallen Angel herself. She had a brown head with large ears and yellow eyes. She had a beige body and white wings with a white tail.

Quartz yawned and stretched. Her father was the alpha of the pack and she was a runt. She slowly stood up from her grassy bed and quietly walked towards the opening of the cave den. "Where do you think you're going?" she heard a soft, sweet voice whisper. Quartz turned and saw it was her mother. Her mother was always nice to her. "Please, please don't wake Father. I was just going for a fly," she whispered back to her mother. She nodded. Quartz picked up her pace and walked out of the den. She looked up into the starry sky and sat down at the edge of Devil's Cliff. She admired the beauty of the sky and spread her wings and felt the wind on her feathered wings. She jumped off the cliff and dived to the bottom. Before she could crash into the ground, she opened her wings and she shot up.

Quartz glided in the sky. She noticed lights in the distance and turned away from them. Humans. She shook the thought out of her head and headed back to her den. Once she reached home she landed in front of the entrance and walked in. "Quartz, I can't believe you. Flying away like that. Shame," her father said in his strong and booming voice. "Father! Oh, I didn't see you! I-I was just going for a short fly!" Quartz said, avoiding his eyes. He snorted. "Go be useful and spy on the humans. We need answers," he said. Quartz was going to argue, but didn't. It was morning and she hoped the humans were asleep. "And Pike is going with you," he said. Pike was Quartz's brother. He was easily bigger than her. He had the brightest blue of eyes and a black head and gray wings, body, and tail. Pike just started walking towards her when she spread her wings and took off.

Pike caught up to her. "What was that about? Why is Father so mad when we go out to fly?" he asked. Quartz shrugged. "He might think we will be seen by humans. But if that's true, why is he sending us to spy on them?" she asked. Pike looked at her for a moment. "Something important. That's all he will tell me. How do we know what to spy on if he won't tell us?" he told her. That got Quartz thinking. "Good question…" she responded. She started flying lower because she noticed the human's wooden homes. Pike followed. Quartz could smell them. She was getting a little too close to a house and landed in a bush. Pike again, followed. Quartz perked up her large ears to listen. She could hear whispers. "...Yes, honey can you go pick up some grapes and watermelon from the store?" a voice asked. Quartz could hear many, many voices. She was raised just for human spying and could read english. 'Orphanage' is what a small sign on the back of the large building said. She knew what an Orphan was, but not an Orphanage. She thought about it for a bit. "Quartz! Quartz! Go! Fly!" Pike whispered furiously. "They aren't close, Pike. Stop being paranoid," she whispered back. No answer. She turned and noticed Pike had flown away. She turned around more and saw a human. The human was obviously female, and stared at Quartz with wide eyes. Quartz moved her leg slightly, and the human screamed. It was deafening. Quartz spread her wings and flew as fast as she could.

"YOU WERE SEEN?" Quartz's father yelled. She didn't answer. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? NOW THEY KNOW WE EXIST!" he yelled. "Finn don't yell at her! She did break the biggest rule of all… but umm.. you'll wake up the kids!" her mother argued. Quartz's father looked down upon her. "You will NOT tell me not to yell. I am the ALPHA! AND YOU QUARTZ, WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY! We have many more pups and you are not important to me right now," he yelled. Pike was huddled in the corner, not wanting to be apart of this. Her father grabbed Quartz by her wing and spread his wings. "FINN! NO!" her mother yelled and Pike screamed, "QUARTZ!" Her father took off with her in his mouth, flying extremely fast. He flew and flew, higher and higher. He stopped flying and hovered. "F-Father? Can we go home now? P-Please?" Quartz asked. Her father laughed and started spinning. He spun and spun, then let go. Quartz was falling. Falling so fast, that she couldn't spread her wings. "FATHER!" she yelled. She felt excruciating pain and saw darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Quartz opened her eyes slowly and winced at the pain. Her arm felt terrible and her back stung as if it had been stabbed twenty times. She raised her head and looked around. She was in a field, and she could see human homes. It was Night. She tried to raise herself up, but fell back down. Her front left leg was broken. She raised herself and sat on her hind legs. She had to fly. Quartz spread her wings and felt the most pain she had ever experienced. She turned and saw that her left wing was gone! Just gone! There was a scar that showed that it had been there but nothing. Her right wing was there, but her left wings was just gone. She turned away and felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth wide and made a musical howl. It echoed out. She fell to the ground and let her tears fall. She noticed her eyes were producing smoke, they did so when Fallen Angels were sad, scared, or mad. She cried and cried.

Quartz was interrupted by footsteps. She immediately stopped crying and got low to the ground. They were getting closer. Quartz couldn't stop her eyes from smoking because she was scared. "Hello?" a soft voice asked. It was a human. Quartz stood up on her hind legs. She couldn't do it for very long and sat down. She couldn't run away, she didn't know what to do. The human was female and wasn't an adult or child. She wasn't scared of the huge creature in front of her. "I knew you existed," she whispered. Quartz didn't know if she should speak. She let off a small growl. "I'm not scared. You're more scared of me than I am of you, correct? I also know you understand every single word I'm saying to you," she said. Quartz nodded. "My name is Quartz. Thank you for understanding," Quartz managed to whisper. The human smiled. "Rose. That's my name. Do you need help? You don't look well," she said. Rose had blonde hair and bright green eyes with pale skin. "Ummmm… No? I don't think so," Quartz said. "Yes you do. Admit it. Aren't you supposed to have two wings?" Rose asked. Quartz managed a smile. "Obviously," she said. Rose looked at her leg and pointed at it. Quartz looked at it and back at her. "Broken," She said. Rose nodded. "Maybe I can fix it. Come on," she said. Quartz didn't know what to do and nodded. Rose started walking towards a shabby looking barn. Quartz limped after her. Rose opened the huge doors and she and Quartz walked in. It was very old, but it had many things that Quartz could tell Rose put in. "You live here?" She asked. Rose laughed. "No, I live in the orphanage. I hate the orphanage and I stay here mostly," she said. She walked towards a small table that had many human tools and materials on it. "I had to make a cast for a dog one time. The problem is, you're not a dog," Rose said.

Quartz laid in the middle of the barn and listened to Rose working away on her table. "Quartz, I have a huge cylinder thing I found the other day. See if your leg will fit," Quartz got up and saw a large cylinder made of acrylic. She put her front leg through it and it did fit. "I put foam inside. Can you move your leg?" Rose asked. Quartz could move her leg just fine and nodded. Rose smiled. "Thank you," Quartz said and sat down. Rose crossed her arms and looked up at her. "Now you tell me how you got here," she said. Quartz sighed and laid down. "My job for the pack is to spy on humans. I was raised specifically for that. I was seen last night and my father yelled at me. My mother and my brother, Pike, were trying to explain to him. My father didn't listen. He never does. He grabbed me and flew into the air. He spun and let go, I couldn't open my wings and I hit the ground," Quartz explained. "But your wing! You'll never fly again," Rose said. Quartz nodded. She spread her one wing and refused to let her tears fall, but her eyes started smoking. They weren't smoking because of sadness, but of anger.

"He will pay. My father used the excuse of having two other pups to try and kill me. My mother cared for me. He didn't," Quartz hissed in a voice different from hers. She looked over to Rose. "Can I stay here? I don't want to be seen," she asked. Rose nodded. "If someone sees you, they will call the police. The police will report to the government. The government will come for you. If they find you, they will capture you and put you in a lab or Zoo," Rose said. Quartz covered her face with her paws. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Are you going back to the orphanage?" She asked. Rose thought about it for a moment. "No. I'm staying here with you," she confessed. Quartz opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She layed down and draped her single wing over herself. She peaked under her wing and saw Rose grabbing blankets. She brought them over to the other side of Quartz and laid them a few feet away from her. Quartz heard her lay down. She smiled to herself and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Quartz woke up and it was really bright. She wasn't in the same pose she was when she fell asleep. She was on her back with her wing spread on her side and he legs on her sides. She turned over and saw that Rose wasn't there! Quartz stood up and shook herself off. She looked around and finally saw Rose. She was sitting down with her legs crossed on her table. She had some boxes of human stuff. It smelled delicious. She walked towards Rose with a confused look on her face. Rose smiled and said, "Good morning. I got some food from the orphanage." Quartz loved the smell of this human stuff. "Yes, you can have some," Rose said. Quartz sat on her hind legs and bent down to grab a box. She read Chocolate Chip Cookies. She opened it with one claw and grabbed one very carefully. She put it in her mouth and it was delicious. Quartz looked down at the box and just ate the whole thing. "Omnivore?" Rose asked. "What?" Quartz mumbled with a full mouth. "Do you eat meat and plants?" Rose explained. Quartz nodded and grabbed another box and ate it. Rose took a deep breath. "I'm running away," she said quickly. "Running away? What do you mean?" Quartz asked after she swallowed her food. "I'm not going back to the orphanage. I hate it. I'm going to be on the run with you," Rose explained. "Are you sure about this, Rose? How will we get the human currency and buy food items and clothing?" Quartz asked. Rose laughed and nodded. "Our 'human currency' is called money. I'm still trying to figure that out," she said. Quartz nodded and helped herself to another box of cookies.

Quartz sat next to Rose as she thought about a plan. "How fast can you run?" she asked. "Pretty fast. Faster than your moving metal boxes that ruin our environment," Quartz told Rose. She nodded. "Why don't we get out of here. At night. Nobody will see us. Besides, it's almost Halloween. Maybe some people will think you're a decoration," Rose said. "Halloween? Oh yeah, that's that human holiday when you dress up as a weird 'monster'," Quartz said. Rose nodded. "We will leave tonight," she said. Quartz nodded in agreement. She finished her last box and laid down. "There is a Halloween contest..." Rose whispered. Quartz picked her head up. "Halloween contest?" She asked. "Yes and I have an idea. How about we dress you up and I dress up. We can enter the contest! Of course, you won't have to dress up. You can be a horse dressed as a Fallen Angel!" Rose explained happily. "But I'm not a horse. I'm too big and what's the point of the contest?" Quartz asked. "If we win the contest, we win $500! Also, n you're not too big. You're a little bigger than a Clydesdale but we can make it work," Rose said. Quartz sat up on her hind legs and showed her full height: thirteen feet. She sat back down and crossed her arms. "I hate horses. They're all like (she imitated a german accent) 'Ya me horse and me llike ze humanz! Haha ze wittle Angel is going to get erself caught!'" she said. Rose laughed. "Is that really what horses' voices sound like?" She asked. Quartz shrugged. "To me, they do. Annoying little chunks of meat, they are," she mumbled.

It was night. Rose and Quartz were ready to go. "Okay, I stole an angel costume from the orphanage. The contest is at 8:00 PM, remember that," Rose said. Quartz nodded and looked down at Rose. She had on a white angel costume with golden wings and a halo. Quartz squatted down to allow Rose on. She looked like she was going to speak, but didn't. She climbed on. "You're so soft!" She yelled and layed down. Quartz chuckled a little bit and said, "Thank you?" Rose looked at her for a moment before speaking again. "Was that offensive or something?" She asked. Quartz shook her head and started moving towards the barn door. "Or something," she whispered to Rose. Quartz stood outside of the door and looked around. It was clear and she looked towards the plains. Rose told her you had to get past the plains to reach the park. Quartz started walking that way. She picked up her speed and starting trotting. She took a deep breath and started running. "Wow! You are faster than a car!" Rose yelled.

Quartz was running at her full speed now. She was running in the way a cheetah would run. She was making barely any noise when her paws touched the ground other than a soft pat. To her left she saw what humans called a "highway". It was far from her so she guessed that the humans couldn't see her. Rose was holding on to Quartz's long ears.

"Stop! The park is right there!" Rose said and pointed to an open field with a metal playset. On the side, there were tons of people dressed in different costumes. "Lets go. Wait! The rules are: Act like a horse. Don't speak. Make horse noises," Rose said and started walking towards the mass of people. Quartz followed slowly. Once they got into eyesight of people, many, many people looked at Quartz. She was nervous that they would think she wasn't a horse. "Nice costume!" Someone yelled. "It looks so real!" Said another. A little girl reached out and grabbed some of Quartz's feathers on her wing. She pulled and ripped some out. Quartz quickly turned towards her a made a kind of bark and a hiss mixed together at her. "Hey! Be nice!" Rose whispered. Quartz turned away and kept walking with her. She kept her ears up and listened. "Can I pet it?" Someone asked Rose. She quickly looked Quartz and she nodded just enough for her to see. Rose said yes to the people and they held their hands out. A teenage boy about Rose's age started scratching Quartz behind her ears. She started purring like a cat and Rose looked startled. "Oh! We have to go," she said and started pulling on Quartz's leg. She followed. Quartz could see so many people in so many different costumes. Suddenly two men in dark suits walked up to to them. "Where did you find a costume like this?" one asked. Rose looked at Quartz and quickly turned away. "Oh, her costume? I got it from a horse store. See, horse stores have many horse items and the one we went to had.. Er.. costumes," Rose stuttered. The men were both looking at Quartz. "That's a pretty large horse," the second man said and emphasized the word "horse". "Do you mind if we see you take off a part of the costume?" he asked and pointed to Quartz. Rose's eyes were wide and she didn't know what to say. Before she could answer, the men walked up to Quartz. She didn't like the look of the men. They didn't look trustworthy nor nice. One man reached out for her wing and Quartz moved a little away from him. He looked at the other man and whispered something that couldn't get past Quartz's ears. "Suspicious," he whispered. He reached out again and touched her wing. Quartz hated this man for some reason and stared directly at him. "This isn't a horse! What is this thing?" he yelled. Rose grabbed onto Quartz and started pulling but she didn't move. Quartz stared at the man and she opened her mouth wide in front of him and grabbed him. His head and shoulders were inside of her mouth and she used her wing to grab Rose. She got onto Quartz's back. "Quartz! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled. Quartz started running and knocked over anyone in her way.

Quartz still had the man in her mouth and she could hear him speaking but it was muffled. She was running and fast as she could and she noticed a shadow that was much larger than hers. She knew what that meant. She opened her single wing and started flapping it. She tripped on her own foot and fell. Rose fell off of her and she dropped the man in her mouth. The man ran over to Rose and picked her up. He ran away with her in his arms. Rose was thrashing and doing anything she could to escape. Quartz stood up and was going to run after the man, but a huge figure landed in front of her. Her father.

He grabbed Quartz in his front paw and took off into the sky. After some time of Quartz thrashing around, he landed and dropped her. They were in a forest. Quartz layed on the ground and didn't dare look at her father. He was about three times her size and he easily picked her up. He forced her to stare at him then turned her around. He started licking her back. Quartz shuddered and her eyes started smoking from fear. "Tasty," her father whispered. He lifted her tail and started licking her vagina. "FATHER!" Quartz yelled and started clawing at him. He stick his tongue inside of her. He lowered her to the ground and turned her towards him. Quartz saw that his huge penis was out of it's sheath. Her father made an evil smile and turned her around and put a paw on her neck to keep her down. He aimed his penis but he didn't do what he meant. He thrusted inside of her but in the wrong hole. Quartz hissed and roared. He turned her over so she was looking up at him. He went into her as deep as he could and there was a bulge in Quartz's stomach from him. Her eyes were smoking so much that it hurt her father's eyes. She started making a barking sound at him and smoke started coming out of her nostrils. She opened her mouth and yellow smoke came out of that, too.

A dark figure lunged out of the trees and crashed into Quartz's father. He fell back and the figure clawed at his face. The creature looked like a Fallen Angel but Quartz wasn't sure. It tore it's claws into his face and her father started flying and it let go. The dark creature started walking towards her and Quartz started backing away. It got closer and Quartz saw that he was a pitch black Fallen Angel with white eyes. "Are you O.K?" he asked. Quartz nodded and got up. He smiled at her. "Skull. That's my name," he said. His smile gave Quartz butterflies in her stomach and she smiled too. "My name is Quartz, thank you for saving me. I would've been dead meat if you didn't do that," she said.


End file.
